The Reason
by xoheartinohioxo
Summary: Brucas post Season 3 how i wish things would have went down... Read to find out! ]
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone So i totally shouldn't be writing a new story since i still haven't updated "Angels make you leave". But Ive had this idea for a while so i decided to go with it!

Chapter 1- Breakup/Secret revealed

"Brooke, that kiss meant **nothing** to me I swear. Peyton thought she was dying and she gave me a goodbye kiss. I promise you I would never do anything to hurt you again, I don't know how to make you believe me but I'll do anything you ask me to…"

"Lucas it's not about the kiss…" Brooke sighed exhausted with the situation

"If it's not about the kiss then why are you breaking up with me Brooke?"

"Because Lucas… Because you hurt me so bad last year and I cant stand the thought of having to relive that pain. I know you keep saying that there's nothing between you and Peyton but I don't believe that Lucas. I know how she feels about you and I know that you couldn't even go a few hours without talking to her. Even when you knew it was important to me…"

"Brooke… I don't, I mean i… I wasn't trying to upset you Brooke." He struggled to find the words to fix everything. "I love you so much Brooke, but I feel like you really have been searching for a reason to push me away… And Peyton is always your perfect one." He sighed frustrated with the way things were going.

"You never mean to hurt me Lucas… but you always do and that's why I can't do this anymore." She kissed him softly on the cheek and walked to the door, before she walked out she turned and whispered, "I will always love you Lucas Scott."

Peyton's house-

"Hey…" Lucas softly let his presence be known at the doorway to Peyton's room.

She turned with a smile on her face but when she saw how sad he looked Peyton quickly enveloped him in a hug.

"She dumped me Peyton. She thinks that you and I want to be more than just friends." Lucas told her with pain in his voice.

"Well maybe we're meant to be more than friends Luke… I mean you did say it would always be there between us."

Peyton sat there hoping that maybe saying her thoughts out loud would help her to understand what was going on in her head. It wasn't that she didn't care about Brooke's feelings; she just needed to get her feelings off her chest and out in the open.

"Peyton… I, I don't want to hurt you but those feelings went away months ago for me." Lucas said looking at her cautiously.

"I don't know anymore Lucas… I went to see Jake this weekend and everything was great. I missed him so much, I missed Jenny, I love them Luke. But I mumbled "I love you Lucas" in my sleep… So Jake told me I needed to come back here and sort my feelings out."

"I'm sorry Peyton, I know you have to be confused but I have to fix my relationship with Brooke…If that's even possible."

"I understand Lucas; I think a little space between us would probably be a good idea given the situation."

"Thanks for understanding Peyton; I've got to go make things right with a certain pretty girl!" Lucas replied with a little more hope in his voice.

He gave her a hug and walked out the door.

"Goodbye Luke…" She whispered with a tear running down her cheek.


	2. Down on my knees

Chapter2- Down on my knees

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Brooke, come on open the door, I know your in there pretty girl. We need to talk and I won't leave until we do."

"Go away Lucas, I don't want to talk to you right now."

Lucas tapped on Nathan and Haley's door again hoping Brooke would just give in and open the door for him. He stood there knocking for a few more minutes before giving up.

"Fine Brooke, don't open the door, but we're going to talk sooner than you think." Lucas yelled with determination in his voice before walking away.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, would you just open the door please! I love you Brooke but you are not being fair to Luke right now." Haley sighed fed up with the girl sitting in front of her.

"Haley I know it looks like I'm just being stubborn but its not as cut and dry as it looks."

"Then explain it to me Brooke. Explain to me why a few hours ago the two of you looked so in love, and now… now you won't even talk to him. It just doesn't make sense Brooke."

"They kissed again Haley." Brooke laughed bitterly "And Peyton confessed to me that she has feelings for him again. Now you want to tell me it doesn't make sense anymore?"

"Oh Brooke… Come here sweetie, I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. I didn't, I… I can't believe this."

"I love him Haley, I really do but I just cant keep feeling so vulnerable and waiting for him to break my heart again." Brooke said with tears welling in her eyes.

CRASH! All the sudden the girls heard a loud crash out on the balcony.

"Brooke grab the baseball bat, I'm calling 911." Haley said while running to the phone.

"Don't leave me by myself Haley!!" Brooke screeched scared of whomever or whatever made the noise.

As Brooke stood there clutching the bat she heard footsteps approaching.

"Haley! They're coming out here." Brooke screamed fearfully.

"Aim for their head Brooke! Swing as hard as you can." Haley yelled.

BAM!

"What the fuck, Jesus Christ Brooke why did you hit me with a bat!" Lucas yelled clutching his head.

"Lucas, what the hell are you doing? Why did you come in through my balcony??" Haley yelled smacking him on the arm.

"Hmm well maybe if somebody would have opened the damn door…" He responded sarcastically.

"Look Lucas I'm sorry I hit you in the head but I really don't feel like talking right now."

"Brooke, please just talk to me!" He said pleadingly.

"I can't Lucas… I umm have to go to the hospital."

He was immediately concerned, all the worst case scenarios running through his head at once.

"What? Why? Are you ok Brooke? Please tell me if something is wrong." He begged her.

"I can't tell you anything right now Luke; I still don't know myself…" Brooke responded vaguely.

"We'll talk later…" She said before walking to the door.

Lucas dropped down to his knees.

"Brooke, please wait!" He shouted before she could get out the door.

"Just tell me what's going on Brooke."

"Lucas I just told you I don't know anything yet." She sighed frustrated that he wouldn't just let her leave.

"Brooke please, I'm down on my knees begging you to let me in on whatever is going on. I know when you aren't telling me the truth Brooke, and this is one of those times," Lucas said before walking over to her and holding her.

"I'm scared Lucas…" She started to cry as he held her in his arms.

"Why are you scared pretty girl?" he asked her gently.

Brooke didn't answer him; she just started sobbing harder and buried her face into his neck.

He hated seeing her like this; he would rather have her yelling and screaming at him any day then to have her cry.

"Brooke, baby you have to tell me what's wrong so I can make it better."

She looked up at him, hesitance in her eyes, and dropped the bombshell.

"I think I'm pregnant Luke."


	3. Chapter 3 Are we or arent we?

Thank you to everybody that has reviewed this story! I hope you all continue to read it and continue to enjoy it!

Chapter 3- Are we or aren't we?

"Pregnant?" Lucas asked unsure he had heard her correctly.

"Yes Lucas, pregnant. I mean I don't know for sure but I know I'm 3 weeks late and I'm never that late, not even when I'm stressed…" She said babbling on.

"Ok, let's go to the hospital then."

"You want to go with me?" She asked sounding surprised.

"Of course I do Brooke! I told you, I love you and I will do anything to prove it. Besides, if you are pregnant, there is no way I want to miss any of our child's life." He responded smiling warmly at her.

"Thank you Lucas." She replied looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Alright guys come on I'll drive you to the hospital so I can go see my husband!" Haley said excitedly.

"Isn't he getting released tomorrow morning tutor wife?"

"Yes he is but I can't fall asleep without him next to me."

"Aww Haley, that is too cute! Let's get going though; I want to find out if I'm really pregnant…" Brooke said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Everything will be ok Brooke." Lucas whispered while rubbing her back softly.

Back at Peyton's house-

As Peyton sat on her bed drawing, thoughts running through her head, a song came on the radio…

We belong together

Like the open seas and shores

Wedded by the planet force

We've all been spoken for

The hammer may strike

me dead on the ground

A nail to my hand

A cross on his crown

We have done it but we are undone

Finished it but we are incomplete

As one we are everything

We are everything we need

We belong together

Like the open seas and shores

Wedded by the planet force

We've all been spoken for

What good is a life

With no one to share

The light of the moon

The honor of a swear

we could try to live the way of which you speak

Taste the milk of your mother earth's love

Spread the word of consciousness you see

We are everything we need

We belong together

Like the open seas and shores

Wedded by the planet force

We've all been spoken for

All this indecision

All this independent strength

Still we've got our hearts on save

We've got our hearts on save

Someday when you're lonely

Sometime after all this bliss

Somewhere lost in emptiness

I hope you find this gift

I hope you find this gift

I hope you find this gift

"Jake…" She got up and ran to her car.

6 hours and 24 minutes later Peyton had arrived at her destination. She ran up to the door, knocked once and walked in.

"Peyton… What are you doing here?" Jake asked looking at her confused.

"Jake, you're the one that I want to be with. You're the one that I want, the one that I need. I've known it all along Jake… I was just afraid."

"What we're you afraid of Peyton? We're you afraid that I would love you with all my heart? We're you afraid that I would never let you go? We're you afraid that Jenny would love you? Because I don't understand what you were afraid of." He responded angrily.

"Jake please…I was afraid that you would leave Jake. People always leave…" She said with tears falling down her face.

Jake's expression softened as he walked over to her.

"Peyton…I love you so much, enough to wait for you to figure out who is really in your heart…"

"I know who's in my heart Jake, and you are the one in my heart."

"How can you be sure Peyton? Did you really sit down and try to figure out you're feelings for Lucas?"

"Jake, I told Brooke and Lucas about what happened… I lost Brooke as a friend before I realized that I'm not in love with Lucas… I loved the idea of someone always being there for me and Lucas was always there." She sighed, feeling like he would never understand where she was coming from.

"He saved me at that college party, he was with me when I went to identify the body, he called you when I was in a bad place, and he was the only one around when I found out about Ellie… And of course, he saved me from dying Jake. How could I not be confused when I got so used to him being there for me?"

"I didn't realize how much he's been there for you Peyton. It's hard on me you know, I wish I could have been the one to be there when times got rough. When I found out you had been shot… God Peyton I was so scared. I saw it on the news and I broke down. I almost came to Tree Hill to see you Peyton…" Jake was on the verge of tears now.

"But then I saw on the news that Lucas rescued you… And I couldn't bring myself to come and see him doting on you when it should have been me. I should have been the one to make everything better…"

Peyton wrapped her arms around his neck and looked straight into his eyes.

"I love you Jake Jagelski, I've been in love with you since the day I saw you leave on that boat… We've had a hard time getting things right but not this time."

She paused for a moment to calm her nerves.

"I want to stay here Jake. I want you and Jenny to be my family."

"Marry me Peyton."

"Jake… Of course I'll marry you!" She squealed in delight.

At the hospital-

"Alright Ms. Davis, I have the results of you're pregnancy test."

"So am I pregnant or not?"

"Wait! Before you tell us anything I have to say something."

"What is it Lucas?"

"I need to tell you something Brooke. I want you to know that no matter what the results of that pregnancy test are, I want to be with you. So please, please don't push me away anymore ok?"

"I love you Luke, I do… But I'm scared of getting hurt again. I know you've already given me reasons why you chose me and not Peyton but I need a better reason…"

"You want to know why I want to be with you and not Peyton? Brooke it's simple for me… I want to be with you and only you because you are the only person who makes my heart beat fast and slow at the same time, you are the only person that I imagine starting a family with; you're the only girl that puts that goofy grin on my face every time you look at me. We may have had some roadblocks Brooke, but I can't imagine ever being with anyone but you. I love you Brooke Penelope Davis and I just hope you can let me prove it to you."

"One more chance Broody… But if you hurt me again then that's it."

"I'll never hurt you again Brooke, I promise."

"Alright Doc, you can tell us the results now!" Brooke said happily.

"Well Ms. Davis, Mr. Scott, you are…"

Dun dun dun! Don't hate me too much


	4. Chapter 4 Baby Mania

Chapter 4- Baby mania

"You are not having a baby."

"I'm not pregnant?" Brooke said sounding disappointed

"You didn't let me finish Ms. Davis… You are having a baby, you're having two!"

"You mean I'm pregnant with twins?!?" She asked excitedly

"That's exactly what I mean, congratulations!"

"Oh my god! We're having twins Brooke! Oh god I love you so much Brooke." Lucas exclaimed as he picked his girlfriend up and spun her around.

Brooke couldn't contain her excitement as she squealed in absolute delight.

"I love you too Lucas Scott, always will."

Nathan's hospital room-

"Hey baby I missed you so much." Nathan said hugging his wife.

"Babe it's only been like 3 or 4 hours since I was here!" Haley exclaimed.

"I know Hales but you know I can't sleep without you in my arms…"

"I know babe, I can't sleep without being in your arms. That's why I'm here, so we can both get some sleep." She replied sweetly before kissing him.

"Mhmm maybe we don't have to sleep right away…" He said groaning as she kissed him some more.

"Nathan Scott, we are in a hospital, we are so not fooling around here!" Haley said laughing at the face her husband made.

"Aww Haley, come on, I'm not saying have sex or anything, I just want to makeout with you for a little bit." He said with a whiny voice and puppy dog eyes.

"But whenever we start making out it always leads to something more…" She replied looking frustrated.

"I can't help that you find me so sexy you just can't resist ripping my clothes off every time I kiss you Hales…" Nathan said smirking that famous Scott smirk of his.

"You are just so full of yourself aren't you?!?"

"Just kiss me already Haley! You know I can't go very long without kissing you… It makes me sad!" He tried to suck up to her.

Just as Haley started to kiss him, Brooke and Lucas burst into the room.

"We're going to have twins!" Brooke shouted happily.

"Oh my god, are you serious? Congratulations guys I'm so happy for you!" Haley said hugging Brooke and Lucas.

"Thanks tutor wife, I'm surprised we beat you to it though." Brooke said laughing.

"Well that's the thing…" Haley said nervously.

"Hales, what do you mean?"

"Nathan, please don't be mad at me…"

CLIFFHANGER!

Is Haley pregnant? Will Brooke and Lucas's relationship really be smooth sailing? What's happening with Peyton and Jake? All this and more coming up!


End file.
